It's okay, isn't it?
by Engel1207
Summary: This seemed so wrong...the hunt had been over and now his brother lay on the cold concrete with his hands drenched in his own blood...my first fanfic so please be gentle;


It was dark. As dark as it could be on a cold december night.

Sam and Dean stood on either side of the door to an old warehouse.

Neither of them made a sound, except for their quiet breaths that were the only audible sounds.

"On three", Dean whispered while holding up his gun.

"One…two…three!" On kick and the door gave way to the two men.

Their were hunting a shapeshifter that had already killed three people and they were determined to end that murderer tonight.

Their flashlights were bright in the dark and flickered over dusty wooden boxes.

Dean felt adrenalin coursing through his system. This was it; the moment he waited for every single time they were hunting. In the corner of his eye he saw a shadow and turned around.

But there was nothing there but more boxes.

Meanwhile Sam had checked between the shelves and the boxes.

"It's gone"

_Damn it!_ Dean thought disappointed. So no ending this thing tonight.

"Alright let's go back to the motel and check our infos again. This son of a bitch has to be somewhere around here." Dean couldn't quite keep the anger from his voice.

So they made their way back to the Impala. The view of her always calmed Dean and so he wasn't quite as grumpy when he saw his baby.

He walked straight for the driver's side.

Suddenly both brothers heard a gunshot and ducked.

Sam tried to find its source and soon found it as he saw a young man running away with the handbag of an old women now lying on the cold concrete.

Sam ran towards her.

"Hey Miss are you hurt?" Sam helped her to stand up. She had to be about 70.

"Well that doucebag has my handbag but other than that I'm fine", she said with little anger in her voice."Thank you" sha added smiling when Sam gave her her cane.

"Me and my brother heard a shot, are you really sure you're okay?" Sam asked looking the old lady in the eye.

"Yes I'm sure. I don't think that kid even wanted to shoot. It was an accident." The old lady smiled once again.

"And where is that brother of yours?" she asked looking around.

Now Sam noticed that Dean hadn't followed him and became worried.

It wasn't Deans nature to leave Sam alone when there was somebody shooting.

"Well I'm sure he waits at the car." Sam said, worry evidence in his voice.

"So he's not as brave as you young man." the women said laughing. "However I want to thank you once again but now I have to go home, my husband surely worries what's taking me so long." She gave Sam one last look and turned around.

"No problem" Sam said and walked back towards the car.

When he didn't see Dean behind the steering wheel the worry once again made itself known.

"Dean?" He began to walk faster. By the time he arrived at the car he was almost running.

Suddenly he saw a leg behind the car.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and ran around the car.

Dean was lying on the cold floor, hands clutched to his stomach.

"Hey Sammy" his voice was weak and that scared Sam even more.

Then he saw the blood pouring out between his brothers hands.

"Oh my gosh, Dean. How could this happen?" Sams stared at his brother in confusion.

He had been nowhere near this kid with the gun.

"Dunno Sammy…cold…" Dean blinked several times.

"Yeah..sure…let's get you in the car…" Sam still couldn't think straight.

This seemed so wrong. The hunt had been over.

_Only Dean can be so lucky to get shot by a 15 year old who tries to rob an old lady_

Sam thought sacastically.

But he still couldn't understand what had really happened.

He realised that that didn't matter at the moment. The only important thing was to get Dean to a hospital and fast.

Even now too stubborn to let anybody help Dean tried to get up himself.

"Stop it Dean you're just gonna hurt yourself."

"As ...if that... would change...anything... right now." Dean smirked

Sam had to smile at that remark. So Dean was Dean afterall.

But as soon as he had his brother situated in the passenger seat,he noticed Dean falling remarkebly silent.

"Don't you dare pass out on me now." Sam said hurrying to start the engine.

As soon as the engine purred to life Sam pushed the accelerator to the floor.

"Still... here...bro" Dean whispered, but it was way to weak for Sam's liking.

"Hang in there Dean. It's okay. I've got you"

Always these false promises. Nothing was okay. His brother sat there with both hands drenched in his own blood. How was this okay?

But Sam knew it helped Dean. Knowing that he was there. That he would at least do everything to make it okay.

Sam looked at Dean who was becoming paler by the minute. He grabed an old hoodie from the backseat on put it and his one hand over Deans. He had to put pressure on the wound.

But it didn't take long and the hoodie too was bloodsoaked.

"We're almost there. So don't you give up on me now bro."

Sam practically screamed at Dean. Anything to keep him awake. But his brother's eyes had already slipped close and Sam got no reaction at all.

By now Sam was really beginning to freak out. He could feel Deans warm blood drippung from his fingers. Everything seemed so unreal. Sam just couldn't loose Dean...impossible.

A minute later they finally pulled up in front of the hospital and Sam jumped out of the car.

"Help, please my brother's been shot." Two paramedics came running towards them instantly.

As soon as they had Dean lying on a gourney Sam was shoved away.

He stand there and couldn't believe what had just happened. His brother was in danger to die. Once again.

Later he remembered a nurse coming to him once and asking about insurance. He gave her a card and wasn't even sure which name was on it.

At some point he noticed that his hands were still all red with Dean's blood.

He practically ran to the bathroom but after 5 minutes of rubbing and scubbing he still felt it on his skin.

He went back to the waiting area and sat there, between kids with sprained ankles and a cheerleader with a strange looking wrist.

"Mr. McMartin?"

It took Sam some seconds to recognize the name on the insurance card and stand up.

So it had been McMartin...that detail suddenly seemed funny to him...that if Dean died today...they would remember him as Mr. McMartin.

But Sam forced himself to think that everything would be okay.

_It's okay_

Again this pretty little lie.

"The Doctor wants to talk to you."

Sam followed the nurse. She was Deans type, blond and pretty.

As soon as Sam saw the Doctor he asked the question that tortured him.

"Is my brother going to be okay? Can I see him?"

"First things first: You're brother is going to be just fine. He's out of surgery now and we got him situated in a room. He should wake up pretty soon."

Sam was relieved. So it **was** going to be okay.

"Surgery?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes, we had to remove the bullet, but your brother was really lucky. No vital organs were damaged. Everything should heal fine and we don't expect any complications."

Once again a wave of relief washed over him.

"I want to see him."

Once again Sam followed the pretty blond nurse. This time she led him to his brothers room.

Dean still looked too pale for Sams liking but he knew that that was going to change.

For a few minutes he just sat there and looked at his sibling.

Everything was okay. Dean would be fine.

Sam hadn't been this happy for quite a while.

Funny, that sometimes something bad has to happen sothat you can be happy again.

Suddenly Dean began to stir.

But it still took him some time until he really opened his eyes.

"Hey Dean" Sam couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"Hey Sammy you're okay?" always the same question.

"Sure I am. You on the other hand..."

"Feel fine." Even though Sam knew it was a lie he was happy because he knew that that was just Dean.

"Well seems like you have another scar in your collection."

"The ladys dig scars" Dean smirked.

"Even if a 15 year old inflicted them?" Sam teased.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Now Sam was sure. It was okay.


End file.
